


There's Always Tomorrow

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU in which Kurt is a Gryffindor and Sebastian is a Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This makes reference to the Karofsky situation that happened in canon.

Sebastian Smythe is always _looking_ at Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian lords over the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, talking with his friends, mocking the Hufflepuffs, but he always has one eye on Kurt across the room at the Gryffindor table. In their small seventh year Potions class, Sebastian gazes at the back of his head during every lesson. Kurt catches him everytime he gets bored and glances around. Even at the quidditch pitch, when he goes with Brittany to watch Santana practice with the Slytherin team, he sees Sebastian looking at him. It’s unnerving. 

In the past, Kurt might not have even noticed, but after what happened with David Karofsky last year, Kurt definitely knows to be wary of a Slytherin who stares too much. Karofsky’s obsession had manifested itself in bullying and sexual harassment. Kurt didn’t feel safe at Hogwarts again until David had been expelled, and the feeling of terror is starting anew.

But Kurt is a Gryffindor, he tells himself. He is brave, and he will not be messed with again. _Especially_ not by a smirky, spoiled Slytherin who only gets by on false charm and his father’s influence. 

Kurt manages to find Sebastian alone on the grounds late one afternoon. He’s sitting in the grass reading when Kurt approaches, hand buried in his robes, clenched tightly around his wand. There are students milling about the lawn, close enough to dissuade Sebastian from openly attacking him, but not close enough to hear their exchange. 

“Smythe,” Kurt says, hoping he sounds more confident than he feels. The last time he confronted a bully, it had not ended well. 

Sebastian looks up from his book, unconcerned. “Hummel,” he greets. 

“I need to speak with you.”

“We’re speaking, aren’t we?” asks Sebastian, his eyes dancing with amusement. “Though I’m not sure what I can help you with. I don’t know anything about beauty spells or ladies’ fashion.”

Kurt ignores the insult. “I want to know what your problem is with me,” he says, stepping closer.

Sebastian laughs, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “I’ve got no problem with you, as far as I know,” he says. “I don’t even remember the last time we spoke.” 

Kurt wishes he could punch the smirk right off of Sebastian’s face. The desire to settle disputes with physical violence instead of magic comes from being raised by a muggle, he supposes. Sebastian’s probably never had to fight before. It gives Kurt hope. He probably wouldn’t be at much of a disadvantage. “You’re always… looking at me,” he finally says.

“Am I?” Sebastian asks innocently.

“I want you to stop.” 

Sebastian closes his book and stands up, toe to toe with Kurt, who fights the urge to take a step back. Sebastian’s taller than him, and it makes him feel almost as vulnerable as he was that day in in the dungeons with Karofsky.

“Why would I _look_ at you, Hummel?” Sebastian asks, looking into Kurt’s eyes. “Why would I bother with an effeminate, half-blood Gryffindor?” He walks off then, leaving Kurt feeling humiliated and more than a bit shaken. 

But Sebastian doesn’t stop looking.

If anything, he stares even more than before. Even Kurt’s friends, who had been completely oblivious to the Karofsky situation until its worst stages, have noticed. 

“Sebastian Smythe seems rather obsessed with you,” Rachel says to him one day before Herbology. “He’s been so distracted lately. I’m getting concerned about the quidditch match this weekend. Slytherin _needs_ to win, Kurt. You should fix this.”

Kurt looks at her like she’s lost her mind. “Why would I care if Slytherin wins?” 

“Because your house played so terribly this year that you can’t possibly win now,” Rachel says simply. “Why wouldn’t you cheer for mine?” 

“Because Slytherins are selfish, entitled brats,” Mercedes supplies. “And Smythe is a creep.”

Rachel shrugs, unaffected by the insult to her house. “He’s gay, you know,” she says. “Out, like you. All the Slytherins know. And he’s so talented,” she gushes. “Oh, and he has excellent teeth.”

Sebastian _does_ have nice teeth. And nice hair, and a nice face. It’s a shame he’s such a jerk, really, because he is quite attractive. Kurt had never took much notice of him before. He’d heard the rumors about Sebastian being gay a few years ago, but in the midst of the Karofsky situation, it just hadn’t seemed like something Kurt should concern himself with. Plus, Sebastian is a Slytherin, and not a particularly friendly one. He comes from an old pureblood line, and his family is notorious for their distaste for muggle-borns. But he’s _distracted_ by Kurt Hummel, an _effeminate, half-blood Gryffindor_. 

The fact that Sebastian is out changes everything. It’s sort of exhilarating, actually, once Kurt gets used to the idea. Somebody that he wants might actually want him back. Might have wanted him _first_. Someone who’s not nearly as scary as Karofsky, so willing to do anything to guard the secrets he was ashamed of. Sebastian doesn’t carry the same secrets, and when numerous opportunities arise for him to get Kurt alone, to terrify him, to hurt him, to destroy any trust he has left in the people, Sebastian doesn’t take them. 

The next time Sebastian looks, Kurt looks right back. And then he waits.

A few weeks pass before Sebastian seeks Kurt out. Kurt’s washing his hands in the second floor bathroom when he see Sebastian’s reflection approaching him in the mirror.

“Smythe,” he greets, smirking into the mirror. He’s more confident than he expected to be. More excited. 

“Hummel,” replies Sebastian. He tucks his wand into his robes. “I locked the door.”

It could sound like a threat, Kurt supposes, but Sebastian’s voice lacks any vitriol. Kurt turns around. “And why would you do that?”

Sebastian matches Kurt’s smirk and says, “I was under the impression you had figured that bit out already?”

And then Kurt knows for sure that he’s read the situation correctly. He manages to hold back an audible sigh of relief. “I have an idea,” he admits. “But perhaps you could show me, just in case?”

Sebastian’s lips are on Kurt’s before the echo of the of the sentence has died out. It’s a rough kiss, but it doesn’t remind Kurt of what Karofsky stole from him, even when Sebastian grabs his face. Kurt ends up pressed against the sink before Sebastian parts their mouths.

“Fuck,” Sebastian pants. “Do you have any idea how crazy you’ve been making me?” He pushes his leg forward, separating Kurt’s thighs. 

“I’m starting to get it, yeah,” Kurt says. “You could have just said something, you know. I spent entirely too long thinking you wanted to curse me.”

Sebastian leans in close again. “No, never,” he says, pressing his lips against Kurt’s briefly. “Too pretty for that.”

Kurt snorts. “Who, me or you?” 

“Both of us,” replies Sebastian with a cheeky grin, and it’s a blend of adorable and sexy that Kurt cannot resist. He takes hold of Sebastian’s tie and pulls him even closer, until their foreheads touch. They kiss for another minute, licking, sucking, biting, and they’re clearly both so new at this that it’s hard for either to be terribly embarrassed by the fact. When Kurt finally pulls away, they’re both breathing heavy, and Kurt, who’s beginning to get hard himself, can feel Sebastian against his leg. Kurt knows that he should probably put a stop to it before it goes too far. 

“All right,” he says giving Sebastian a gentle push. “As lovely as this is, I’m really not interested in losing my virginity in the second floor bathroom.”

“I have the password to the prefects’ bathroom,” says Sebastian, waggling his eyebrows until Kurt laughs. “It’s much more romantic.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kurt replies. 

“Come on, where’s that Gryffindor sense of adventure?” Sebastian wheedles, but he steps back and lets Kurt move away from the sink. 

“I thought you didn’t care for Gryffindors?”

“Nah, I love Gryffindors,” Sebastian says. “Especially when the stupid, rash decisions they make benefit me.” 

Kurt reaches out to straighten Sebastian’s tie. “Well,” he says, “Unfortunately for you, this Gryffindor is done making poor decisions today.”

“Ah, well,” replies Sebastian with a smile. “There’s always tomorrow.” 


End file.
